Phase I: This application is devoted to the development and evaluation of a nine mega-pixel digital mammography workstation. The long-term objective is to provide radiologists with a high-resolution, high-luminance, state-of-the-art review workstation to improve the clinical acceptance of full-field digital mammography. Essential to the realization of this objective is the implementation of display solutions with image quality superior to that of current CRT displays, supported by an integrated platform of software tools to guarantee easy examination flow and efficient examination review. The following specific aims pertain to phase I of this application. (1) Modification of a current review workstation to implement a prototype flat-panel workstation from which to conduct the AMLCD flat-panel physics characterization. (2) Development of the platform architecture and software specifications. (3) Complete flat-panel characterization per the standard guidelines developed by the American Association of Physicists in Medicine task group 18. (4) Definition of the optimal luminance operating points and associated parameters, for optimal display of grayscale mammograms. (5) Development of the workstation advanced functionality specifications, including dual flat-panel display and automatic flat-panel rotation between landscape and portrait mode. Phase II: This application is devoted to the development and evaluation of a nine mega-pixel digital mammography workstation. The long-term objective is to provide radiologists with a high-resolution, high-luminance, state-of-the-art review workstation to improve the clinical acceptance of full-field digital mammography. Essential to the realization of this objective is the implementation of display solutions with image quality superior to that of current CRT displays, supported by an integrated platform of software tools to guarantee easy examination flow and efficient examination review. The following specific aims pertain to phase II of this application. (l) System design and integration. A significant part of the phase IT efforts will be devoted to engineering development work associated with the implementation of the review workstation architecture and software as defined in phase I. The main components of the RWS include the main computer, the graphics adapter cars, the software drivers for the graphics cards, and the main application software. (2) System optimization: psychophysics experiments to ascertain the impact of unique LCD characteristics on visual perception (including definition of the luminance operating range for optimal image display). (3) Pre-clinical evaluation and optimization with respect to the examination process flow. (4) Clinical validation: reader study for the mammography screening exam, conducted under two conditions: with CRT displays, and with fiat-panel displays. The measured outcomes will be area under the ROC curve, sensitivity, specificity, and interpretation time.